Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-46.246.169.72-20131230132047/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131230235817
First off Tvd is about elana,stefan and damon that is the bases of the show and will never change till tvd goes off the air so if you don't like it i strongly suggest watching something else lol. You have to except what the show is which is a teen drama coming of age Elana chose damon like it or not that was her choice at some point we are now five years in the triangle needs to end. To be honest watching elana go back and fourth between the two brothers was getting old so i have no problem with them ending it. This season has been different they didn't have the antogonist like the have before they wanted to tell the story of the dopplegaggers and katherines story. As for the augustine vampire i don't think they have really touched on that story they showed the beginings of it but according to kat there is a big bad that is in the wings and it is someone that we may actully care about and is male. I think the second half will be more on that and that there is a drug that can change a vamp to turn against its own kind (which could be what sends tyler and klaus back to mystic) i think they wanted to tell the story of the regular humans rather then the mystical similar to what season 1 was with the council. Do i find this season boring yes, i think it is a combination of the originals gone and the fact is becasue this show has focused soley on the trio it has pushed the rest of the cast to back and unfortunitly with shows like this is usually when shows time jump or they get new blood on the show to focus on other characters but i don't see that happening. I just think that there isn't anything left to do with the current cast they have done everything what they need to do is revamp the show for it to survive so i guess we will have to wait and see where it goes. The dopplegager stuff was just to much and i found it really boring and it just felt like a week way to ex out the rest of the cast, the travelor stuff that looked promising for matt ended up being not that great for him untill they focused it back on to one of the dopplegagers and once again became all about on of the dopplegagger which i am assuming will go deeper in during the second or third arc of the show but matt having zero part of this, then there was the murder mystery on campus that seemed more about explaining carolines absents in the other s/l that took presendent until the s/l switch to the augustine vamp where elana once again took center stage pushing caroline to back burner. Don't get me started on bonnie and jeremy because they seemed to have completely disappeared. It is sad that the only s/l that seems to have possibilities is the augusitne vamp and that is only because i think this will somehow involve the originals but besides that this season has been a bust